You Belong With Me
by ID.beLIEve
Summary: This songfic is really weird and dont read its stupid. thnx. if you flame, i will roast marshmallows :
1. You Belong With Me, Seaweed Brain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters **

**And I do not own "You belong with Me" by Taylor Swift**

**I only own "Emily" who is… I won't give it away!**

**This is in Annabeth's POV which I find easier to write because I am a girl **

**No offense to any Emilys out there! Emily means "Rival" (enemy) so I thought it was appropriate! Please watch the Taylor Swift music Video on YouTube and this story will make sense! I WROTE THIS STORY WITH ANOTHER PROGRAM BUT IT GOT ALL MESSED UP SO I REWROTE IT IN MICROSOFT WORD AND SO NOW IT IS EASIER TO READ AND THE WORDS AREN'T JUMBLED! IT IS THE SAME STORY I HAD BEFORE!**

My little brothers took my iPod and put weird songs on it with money from my account! I started screaming and Percy, apartment was next door to me, and may I note our rooms were next to each other's too, looked over. I wrote on my notepad so he could see _LITTLE BROTHERS ARE ANNOYING!_

He nodded and wrote back _I DON'T HAVE ANY __**:P**_

I looked at the songs they put on "You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift" was on it.

"Evil little brothers, why me?" I asked myself. I thought _Might as well _

I listened to the song and fell asleep listening…. My dream was like this

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I saw Percy pacing across the room with his cell up to his ear and I could tell he was upset. _Why does he HAVE to date "Emily" and not me? _She never understood his jokes, which were terrible, but I still missed them.__

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I had only met _"Emily" _once. I knew that it was brighter on Pluto than it was in her mind. Sure, she would nod and say "Uh, huh" but she never would understand Percy.__

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

"_Emily"_ wouldn't wear anything that was shorter than five inches… at most. I wore my Camp Half-blood shirt most of the time and other plain shirts unlike _Her._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

We have been friends since we were twelve and yet he _still _didn't notice that I liked him. His brain is so full of kelp no wonder he is dating _Her._

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

He never cared really about looks and wore his old jeans. We were sitting on a bench near our houses and we started talking until _Emily _came up and took him away. I couldn't help but give her the _Oh, you are SO going to Pay_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey, What you doing with a girl like that?  
_

Ever since _Emily_ he hasn't smiled, I mean he pretends to, but never does. _  
_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Her heels were almost longer than her skirts! She was in cheer and I was only there for Percy, who was on the football team, and he wished they got a swim team. I would sit on the bleachers thinking about how he should leave that _thing called Emily_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Emily dumped Percy after the game for some other guy who was as ugly as she was and now he had no one to go to the dance with. He wrote on his board, _You going 2nite?_

_No, studying _I wrote back

_Wish you were… _He replied and than he left the room still going… without a partner__

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

I glanced in my closet and saw a dress. I let my blonde curls down from their ponytail and put on the dress. I walked into the room of the prom and everyone parted making a path. Percy was at the end of the path talking to some girl. He looked up and saw me. I smiled and he walked over "Wow" he said. Suddenly Emily came over, whose boyfriend dumped her, and tried to get Percy back. __

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

He pushed her away and walked over to me and asked me to dance with him…__

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

…and that is all I will tell of my dream. You figure out the end.

_**Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this! Make my day and review! I have it set so anyone can review, even without an account, so you have no excuse! Thanks for reading! I love you all! I NEED NEW STORY IDEAS ALL THE TIME! PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEA OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL SEE ABOUT WRITING THAT STORY! -PoseidonChick101**__  
_


	2. Percabeth Version!

**THIS IS ALSO BY ****ARABELLAVIOLETGRAY****! SHE IS AWESOME! :D **

_You're Iris Messaging Rachel, she's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't get you like I do_

_I'm in my cabin, it's a new summer today_  
_I'm studying and working on my essay _  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she sees through the mist, I'm a smart blonde_  
_She's a pretty mortal and I'm just a demigod_  
_Thinking about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, Seaweed Brain can't you see?_  
_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the camp with you and my invisible cap_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it should always be_  
_Laughing on a sandy beach, thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up Olympus_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you to this_  
_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_  
_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She's a materialistic redhead, I'm a blonde braniac_  
_She's a pretty mortal and I'm just a demigod_  
_Thinking about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, Seaweed Brain can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Helping and fighting beside you_  
_All this time how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you sneaking to my cabin in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_  
_And I know your favorite things and you tell me 'bout your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along, Seaweed Brain can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Helping and fighting beside you_  
_All this time, how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_Seaweed Brain can't you see?_

_You belong with me_


End file.
